Shut Up and Sleep With Me
by Traumaddict
Summary: Sequel. After the events of one hour ago, Sakura not only has to bare listening to Konan and Pein, but now also Madara and a random Prostitute. Another encounter with Uchiha Itachi makes it all different, but Madara is deeply disappointed.


****

Sequel to _**Hormonal Disadvantages**_**. Advise to listen to the song 'Shut Up and Sleep With Me' by Sin with Sebastian. Please Review & No Flames.**

**Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**

* * *

**

Shut Up and Sleep With Me

Sakura glared at her dark ceiling, waiting for the loud screams exceeding from across the hall seize. It had only been an hour since the incident between the Uchiha relatives, and Madara had managed to hire a professional prostitute lingering around Amegakure streets. Sakura didn't know whether he did it because he truly needed sexual affection, or he just wanted to piss her off - either way, Uchiha Madara was a dead man in the morning.

Rising from her bedroom, Sakura slipped towards the entrance of her room and opened the door. Startled for the umpteenth time that night - Sakura discovered Itachi lingering outside his bedroom, a leer gracing his beautiful features. His glare was pointed to the bedroom next to his own, where the of Madara's _enjoyable _time pierced through the air, combining the sounds of Konan and Pein - _whom had yet to stop_.

"You would think this was a whore house." I commented bluntly.

"The men being the whores." Itachi added snidely.

"Does that include yourself? Oh mighty…sex lord… Itachi."

"Do not stoop down to Madara's level for sex. I would think you were better then that."

"I wasn't asking for sex!" Sakura exploded. Itachi smirked.

"But I was."

Registering his words, Sakura took an immediate action for evasive manoeuvring. Hide in her bedroom.

"Sakura, your door doesn't have a lock on it and I can easily walk straight in. You can't barricade it either." Itachi declared confidently, walking into the bedroom.

"Itachi - don't force me to go through the same drastic measures I had to go through when Madara was doing this. Remember what happened last time. You ended up kissing h-"

"Shut Up and Sleep With Me." he ordered.

"No!"

"What's wrong? You a virgin or something."

Sakura's eyes glared vigorously, and Itachi smirked in victory. He had pressed a button - all he had to do now is undo it.

"No!" she shouted.

"Then what's the problem?" he growled.

"I don't want to have sex with you!"

"Shut Up and Sleep With Me." he repeated.

Throwing pillows at him, Sakura darted to the door, only to be caught by his arms wrapping around her body. Yelping in surprise, Sakura was pushed up against the wall, Itachi's face dangerously close to her neck. Sakura trembled under his touch because lets face it - Itachi was a fine piece of man. However, still able to complete coherent thoughts, Sakura threw him off of her with her super strength.

"Itachi - go find you a prostitute like Madara did! Or better yet - _go screw Madara himself_." Sakura advised, a grin appearing on her face as she scrambled to the door.

"C'mon Sakura - I know you want to." Itachi purred, his lips beside her ear.

"Take my advise. Madara was looking for sex and so are you!"

Itachi pushed his entire body against the back of Sakura, squishing her against the wooden door. Sakura suppressed a groan as she felt Itachi's lips brush against her bare shoulder, easily persuading her into the confinements of his bed.

"Shut Up and Sleep With Me."

"N-No."

"_Please _Shut Up and Sleep With Me."

"O-K. I mean n-no."

"It'll be worth your time."

"Really?"

"Just Shut Up and Sleep With Me."

Without another word, Sakura collapsed against his body, giving in to temptation.

* * *

As Sakura rose from her slumber, the memories of the night before running wildly through her mind. Yawning, Sakura rolled over only to find another body still lying next to her. Eyes opening quickly, she reminded herself that she was still in Itachi's bedroom - Itachi himself still half asleep next to her. Realizing that she had had sex with Itachi, she turned a deep shade of red.

"You'd sleep with him but not _me_."

* * *

**I knew it wouldn't be as good as the original and obviously not as long. I hope you enjoyed it otherwise. **


End file.
